


Five Hobbies Daniel Has Picked Up and Then Dropped Over the Years

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://green-grrl.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://green-grrl.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>green_grrl</b> wanted Five Hobbies Daniel Has Picked Up and Then Dropped Over the Years.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Hobbies Daniel Has Picked Up and Then Dropped Over the Years

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://green-grrl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://green-grrl.dreamwidth.org/)**green_grrl** wanted Five Hobbies Daniel Has Picked Up and Then Dropped Over the Years.  
> 

1\. Chess: He still plays, of course, but a very long time ago he was serious enough about it to be internationally ranked. Member of the International Chess Federation. His foster parents used to drive him to tournaments. Nobody knew he was making up stories for all the pieces in his head as he played, stories where the king and the queen both survive and everything ends well.

When he figured out what he was doing, he stopped playing chess.

2\. Archery: Everything is slick and modern - the bow, the arrows, the targets. It disappoints him, and he really can't say why. He wasn't expecting the Bronze Age and he certainly wasn't expecting Robin Hood. He's not sure what he's looking for, but this isn't it.

3\. Fencing: Fencing is better than archery, in the sense that, as a sport, it's fossilized at the moment of its conception. He tries out all the forms - foil, epee, sabre - before deciding that none of them is quite it.

Whatever 'it' is.

Years later and far from home, both swordplay and archery will come in unexpectedly handy. Chess has usually gotten him into trouble though.

4\. Music: He's always loved music. When the other kids his age were complaining about being forced to practice, he'd spend hours at the keyboard, as if music were a place. He was good but not brilliant, and he stopped having time to practice sometime in High School. He carried the piano - or one like it - around with him for years, though. Until the fourth or fifth time he died, and Jack threw it out, because Jack had never heard him play it.

5\. Knitting: Better to hide that one than explain it, but he'd learned back in college. After a day of on-site eyestrain, it hurts to read, and there isn't always enough light anyway, whether you're in a hotel room or a tent. Nightlife is either dangerous or nonexistent. Sex can actually be more trouble than it's worth, whether it's with rude strangers or your academic peers. Knitting is soothing, entertaining, you actually end up with something (he generally knits endless series of scarves, but he traded a bunch of them to Kimberley for a sweater once), and in learning the whole process of turning wool from clippings to yarn, you learn about the culture as well.

Or, rather, about the idea of discovering a culture slowly and from small things. That lesson remains, long after his fingers have forgotten needles and stitches.

#


End file.
